BUNGEE cords are well known and have been used as a fastening means, among other things, for a long time. However, such well known BUNGEE cords have all previously had nonadjustable defined lengths. Although BUNGEE cords are known to be highly elastic (varying with the type of material used), the maximum length to which these cords can be stretched is limited by the elasticity of the BUNGEE cords' material. In other words, prior BUNGEE cords only stretch as much as the material's elasticity will allow, and the cords do not offer any flexibility or adjustability beyond this maximum length. Therefore, these cords cannot be adjusted to, on one occasion, mount or secure an object or objects of a first size and shape, then, on another occasion, mount or secure different objects having a much larger or much smaller size. In the past, multiple cords needed to be "linked" (unsafely) together to accomplish this, and/or many cords having a variety of lengths were needed in order to meet these ever changing length requirements. The present invention has solved this problem with the conventional BUNGEE cords.
Additionally, non-BUNGEE cord extendible fasteners or tools for use in securing or tightening objects or loads, or for mounting things are well known. Examples of such known extendible fasteners are briefly described below. However, these known extendible fasteners or tools are extremely complex industrial devices which are designed for heavy industrial uses. Conversely, the present invention provides a simple, lightweight, adjustable BUNGEE cord fastening means designed for everyday personal and home uses.
The following provides a brief description of the known relevant prior art to the present invention. Patterson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,855, which issued Jan. 27, 1976, discloses various embodiments of cable fastening apparatus adapted to function as convertible wire rope load binders, container lashings or pullers. These embodiments of the cable fastening apparatus utilize slack take-up devices, such as pullers, which function cooperatively with the body of a wire rope clamp device. These embodiments further employ various types of winch devices.
Stanton U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,451, which issued on May 16, 1995, discloses a mounting system and method which allows standard billboard panels to be mounted to the side wall of commercial vehicles. It has a lower retaining channel and an upper retaining channel forming a track into which billboard panels are inserted and retained.
Kutzleb U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,263, which issued on Jan. 9, 1996, discloses angle adjustable clamps including a pair of jaws connected to plier-type handles. The device disclosed in this patent is useful for gripping and supporting work pieces at a desired angle to each other, and is used to hold two items which are to be joined together at a desired angle.
Suska U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,829, which issued on Aug. 26, 1986, discloses a clamping apparatus utilizing a plurality of C-clamps formed with at least four spaced holes in the frames. This device provides an almost infinite number of holding and clamping positions, thereby permitting work pieces to be orientated in desired arrangements.
Farrell U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,021, which issued on Oct. 11, 1994, discloses an adjustable wiring harness clamp for securing bundles of wires, cables or the like. This device uses a pawl mechanism to engage a loop portion, wherein the desired length can be obtained by adjusting the position of the pawl mechanism on the loop portion.
Eckhart U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,116, which issued on Aug. 20, 1996, discloses a bracket for mounting a carrier on a vehicle. The bracket rigidly supports the carrier at the rear of the vehicle to limit tilting or swaying of the carrier as the vehicle moves. This device utilizes a camming and interlocking arrangement.
Flynn U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,563, which issued on Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a flexible-type securing strap and fastener. The device has a double-sided strip of VELCRO.RTM. hook material at one end, and the other end is bifurcated into two sections, each of which have the VELCRO.RTM. loop material on the internal surface.
Conley, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,859, which issued on Sep. 15, 1992, discloses an adjustable clamp for use in a sewing machine. The device has a plurality of adjustable clamp members which can be adjusted to a predetermined clamp size and which are tightened or loosened by screws to obtain a predetermined clamp size.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a solution to the problems apparent in the prior art. More specifically, the present invention provides adjustability and flexibility to the present well known BUNGEE cord devices. In addition, the present invention provides a simple, lightweight securing device which is easy to manufacture and compact enough for convenient storage and transportation.